Control of genetic expression is envisioned as a potentially viable treatment for a variety of diseases or clinical conditions. There are two general approaches by which genetic expression is sought. One approach, gene therapy, aims to achieve such control of genetic expression by supplementing defective mutant allele with a functional one. Another approach, antisense therapy (including the use of siRNA), involves the synthesis and delivery of a strand of nucleic acid (DNA, RNA or a chemical analogue) that binds to the messenger RNA (mRNA) produced by a targeted gene and inactivates it, effectively inhibiting or “turning off” that gene. Regardless of the approach, one common hurdle to effective control over genetic expression exists, delivery of the nucleic acid to the target cells.
As such, research continues to find an effective means of delivery for nucleic acid to cells.